


marrying absurd, by lorena  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Marriages are quite the to-do in some families.
Relationships: Quatre/Trowa
Kudos: 5





	marrying absurd, by lorena  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Length** : 0:58:36  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/marrying%20absurd%2C%20by%20lorena.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
